Convex spherically curved passenger rear view side mirrors have become common equipment on passenger vehicles. These mirrors have the advantage in providing a wide field of view for the driver. Unfortunately, the spherical radii for such mirrors are not standard, varying from auto maker to auto maker and even from brand to brand and style to style. The varying spherical radii can be confusing to the driver because of the varying field of view and more importantly the apparent distance of the image also varies. Auto makers uniformly have imprinted such spherical mirrors with a warning "OBJECTS IN MIRROR ARE CLOSER THAN THEY APPEAR". This factor has confused the driver causing accidents because the passing driver will pull in front of the passed vehicle prior to clearing the vehicle.